Night
by Imaginedemonsatnight
Summary: Elena is heartbroken after his brother's death, she becomes a cold and distant, she meets Damon, a charming blue eyed stranger who has all the answers ALL HUMAN


**sooo, I'm staring a new fanfic, leave your reviews, and maybe ill read yours and review **

* * *

He was everywhere, on people's faces, on her paintings, in her dreams,the streets when she drives to school, everything reminded Caitlin how much she misses him , everything was a cruel reminder that now she was alone, her brother Luke died a couple of weeks ago, he was apparently killed, he was found deep in the woods by the lake, she did not believe the "suicide" story her dad made up.

"Do you feel suicidal,Caitlin ?" Her therapist asked,Caitlin rolled her eyes and stared up to see the ceiling spinning, she didn't want to be there,or anywhere.

"No..." She answered simply, which was true,her mom always told her to count to ten or write how she feels every time she feels that way, her lower lip started trembling involuntarily trying to suppress the tears that had formed in her eyes when she remembered her brother.

"I'm here to help you, Caitlin ,but you have to talk to me or else I can't do much" he said but Caitlin 's main focus was still the ceiling, she didn't answer, instead she just pulled up her knees and hug them as she placed her head between was determined not to say a word.

Her therapist just looked at her with a resigned look, shaking his pen and then wrote something on the paper that Caitlin didn't even bother to try to read, it was probably a "she is broken don't try to fix her" note to other doctors,Caitlin thought.

There was nothing wrong with her, she wasn't trying to kill herself and she wouldn' the doctor let her out she saw her parents sitting there in the waiting room holding hands, 'how dramatic i am not dying or anything' Caitlin thought. Caitlin became a colder person when Luke died, she wasn't smiling all the time now,she didn't paint or write anymore, and her parents were looking forward to fix idea of her own parents thinking that she needed to be fixed made Caitlin bite her own tongue, to swallow her offensive comments that drop off her mouth way too often lately.

"Can I talk to both of you for a minute?" The therapist's voice made her snap out of her thoughts, walking towards her parents and sitting in the chair her mom was sitting on before they went in the room with her therapist.

* * *

"She won't talk, she says at least 2 words per week, I am doing everything I can but she wont help pull herself up, she keeps on drowning with her own words" The doctor said as his eyes jumped from Caitlin's mom,Marisa, to her dad's,Ben.

"She needs time to herself too, stop bringing her here for a while and lets see what happens...maybe she needs a break from this sessions" The doctor added after a while concern in his voice.

"Do you think she is gonna be back to be the girl she was before?" Ben asked squeezing his wife's hand tighter,while looking down at the notes the doctor did while talking to Caitlin.

"Of course, she needs time, its been 6 weeks,I'll give her 3 weeks, she will be the old Caitlin, I will personally make sure of that" the doctor smiled gently trying to simmer the down.

* * *

When Caitlin got home, she stared at the door but didn't open it, her parents where coming out of the car.

"Caitlin honey, everything is okay, go in" her mom said putting a hand on her shoulder, moving her slightly so she could open the the door.

Caitlin didn't want to go in she stayed on the porch staring at the inside of the house and how his brother's bike wasn't there anymore,his soccer ball wasn't there either. His possessions were gone, everything that made Caitlin feel like he was still there that he was just out with some friends,that he will be back in the morning. All that was gone, her hope was then he noticed her dad standing behind her, the pulling her into a hug,she hugged him back, but still didn't cry in front of her father let go of her she looked up at his dad's face, he was crying. She ignored his tears and headed upstairs, she didn't want to cry.

She promised him not to cry,because he wouldn't want her to cry, he would want her to smile and the least she could do is not to disappoint her brother.


End file.
